


We Make A Good Team

by bonkai_coven_1994



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BKMay10th, Burn Notice AU, F/M, May10th2k19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkai_coven_1994/pseuds/bonkai_coven_1994
Summary: This is a Burn Notice AU so it's basically Bonnie and Kai as spies with a side of pretending to be a couple 'for the mission'.





	We Make A Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May 10th! I don't think I'll ever stop loving bonkai and everyone in the fandom is so sweet. You guys are the best. Also, there will be a second part. Hope you enjoy:)

“Good morning, Agent Bennett,” Kai said in a terribly exaggerated British accent.

Mastering different dialects had been a part of their training, so she knew he was just trying to make her laugh.

Bonnie kept her head down, focused on the paperwork in front of her. “Morning, Kai.”

When he placed a takeaway cup and paper bag on her desk, she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

He turned a chair around and sat down with his legs on either side, using the back as an armrest. “Tea and scones.” At least he had dropped the fake accent.

The pink cupcake logo looked familiar. “Is this from the bakery down the street?” He nodded, and Bonnie peeked inside the bag. The scones smelled sweet and buttery. She picked the biggest one and took a bite. “It’s kind of dry and tasteless.”

“It’s British,” he replied with a shrug. “And it’s symbolic.” There were crumbs stuck to his shirt. He must have had a few baked treats himself.

She dropped the scone back in the bag. “What are you talking about?”

His eyebrows lifted. “Oh, Management didn’t tell you yet.” He paused to draw out the suspense. Then with a satisfied smile, he revealed the reason he had come to see her. “I’m working the MikaelsonTech mission with you.”

Kai was the last person she wanted babysitting her on the job. “No offence but technically speaking, you don’t even work here,” she muttered through clenched teeth. As frustrated as Bonnie was, she had to keep her voice quiet so other people in the office wouldn’t overhear.

“I’m still a valuable asset to the organisation.” His response was quick, almost practised, like he expected her to throw that at him. “Besides if something illegal is going on, you’re going to need my help. I have contacts and resources in the underworld.”

“Because you’re a criminal.” She retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

His mouth fell open in mock offence. “I _was_ a criminal. Now I’m one of the good guys.” He winked, which made her think that last part probably wasn’t true.

She had read Kai’s file before. His childhood was almost as tragic as her own. It made sense he ended up in their line of work but not everything about him was that predictable. He fell into the wrong crowd early on, using his natural talents of manipulation and self-reliance to navigate the world of organised crime, until he was recruited by the organisation.

After two years of training, he quit in favour of working odd jobs here and there. They were legal, he assured her. Legal but a little sketchy. Those were his exact words. If he only cared about the money, why did he still volunteer to help with missions? It was something she could never figure out.

They hadn’t officially worked together in a long time. Those years spent training side by side, first as colleagues, then as something more, felt dreamlike and faraway.

Bonnie took a moment to think before speaking. Despite their complicated history, they still had to maintain some kind of professionalism. If she didn’t choose her words carefully, she might end up sounding like a bitter ex-girlfriend. “Look, I didn’t request a partner on this mission. I prefer to work alone. It’s not you, it’s just - ”

“It’s not really up for negotiation,” he cut in, standing up and returning the chair to its place beside her desk. “Have you ever been to London before?”

“No. Have you?” It didn’t matter how hard she tried to avoid him, it seemed they were always going to be a part of each other’s lives whether she liked it or not.

“Once or twice.” His simpering grin suggested it had been more than twice. “I’ll take you sightseeing,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

She groaned and slumped forward on her desk, already dreading the eight-hour plane ride with Kai.

x

Exhausted from the flight, Bonnie sprawled on the bed while she pored over the MikaelsonTech file. The CEO, Klaus mikaelson, seemed to be the obvious angle. He was going to be hosting a formal ball in that very same hotel the next night. If she could talk to him alone, she might be able to coax the information out of him.

After going over the details of the mission for a few hours, the information began to blur together. Every new strategy she came up with seemed half-baked and unsophisticated. She needed a fresh perspective.

Kai’s room was just across the hall. She knocked on his door, holding the MikaelsonTech file in the other hand. He took his time answering and she started to rethink it. As she turned to go back to her room, the door opened. Kai was wearing one of the fluffy white hotel robes and probably nothing else. Without saying a word, he stepped aside to let her in.

Bonnie’s eye widened as she moved further into the room. The bed was laden with platters of food. There were too many to count, all heaped with every mouthwatering meal type she could think of. From scrambled eggs, to cake, to pasta, to mozzarella sticks. Breakfast and dessert and everything in between.

When he saw the amazed expression on her face, he chuckled. “Have you tried the room service yet? Management is paying so you might as well.”

“The budget is for things we need. Weapons, transport, information. Not this.” She threw her hands in the air, gesturing at the sight in front of her. It was more food than she had ever seen before, enough to feed them both for a whole week.

“You don’t have to be a goody two-shoes all the time. At least try to have some fun on this mission. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” He flopped back on the bed and patted the space next to him.

Bonnie thought about leaving but her lonely room seemed even more unappealing now. She slid her boots off before climbing on the bed. Although she tried to avoid looking at the feast laid out in front of her, it was impossible. Everything smelled so delicious.

“I recommend trying the snickerdoodles with the hot cheese. It shouldn’t taste good but it does.” He demonstrated by dipping a cookie in the fondue pot and then cramming the whole thing in his mouth. His cheeks bulged as he chewed, stuffed with the horrifying combination of food.

Bonnie opted for a less adventurous choice and picked a handful of fries from the plate closest to her. They were still warm and tasted incredible compared to the bland plane food she had eaten earlier.

Remembering why she was there in the first place, she opened the MikaelsonTech file and sifted through the photos and documents inside. “Did you read through the file yet?”

Kai shook his head, still chewing. “I’ve been busy,” he mumbled and then swallowed the food in his mouth.

Bonnie picked one of the photos from the file. Her eyes roamed over Klaus’s dirty blond curls, blue eyes and lightly stubbled chin. “I think our best move is to approach the CEO, Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Sounds like a douche.” Kai put down the pizza slice he was eating and took the photo from her. He looked at it for a moment and then made a retching sound. “I was right. Total jerk.”

“A totally hot jerk,” she replied, knowing it would annoy him, and he rolled his eyes just as expected. “I still need a way to get into the ball.” It was a highly exclusive event with world-class security. Sneaking in wasn’t going to be easy. “Maybe we could pose as waiters?” Not the most elegant disguise, but it might be the only way in.

Kai wiped his hands on the white robe, leaving noticeable grease stains. He picked two envelopes from the nightstand and handed one of them to her.

Bonnie opened it and pulled out a slip of paper embossed with gold writing. It was an invitation to the ball. Her first impulse was to scan the invitation for obvious signs it was a fake, but there were none. It even had the Mikaelson family seal in the corner.

“Leslie Marsden,” she said, reading the name on the invitation.

He grinned at her. “It suits you.”

“How did you get these?” Kai technically wasn’t employed at the organisation. He didn’t follow the same rules they had to. Who knows what he did to get his hands on those invitations?

His mirthful expression turned serious. “Like I said, I’ve been busy.”

It wasn’t exactly an answer but something told her she was better off not knowing. Bonnie slipped the invitation in the file so there was no chance of misplacing it. “Okay so I’ll approach Klaus. We’ll have a few drinks or something. That usually gets people talking.”

“You know what else gets people talking?” Kai whispered, tilting his head to the side. There was a manic gleam in his eyes. “Dangling them off the rooftop by their ankles. I’ve heard this building has an amazing view.” He barely finished the sentence before he started laughing.

His joking manner didn’t fool Bonnie. He probably did it before. He probably did much worse.

She looked out the window so she wouldn’t have to look at him. The sun cast a warm glow as it set, like a big, orange blanket descending over the city. “Well it’s getting late.” She closed the MikaelsonTech file, got off the bed, and put her shoes on. Unable to resist the temptation, she grabbed a chocolate brownie from one of the platters to take back to her room.

“The ball starts at nine. Don’t be late, Leslie,” Kai called after her as she started to leave. “And if you decide to wear something revealing, I would be okay with that.”

Bonnie wanted to turn around and glare at him, but then she realised she was smiling.

x

Bonnie was ready at eight. She had squeezed into a red dress and slipped on a pair of uncomfortably fashionable heels. The slinky outfit didn’t leave much room to conceal weapons but she managed to strap a spear-point knife to her thigh. Her hair was piled into a bun, pinned in place with a few dainty clips. She twiddled her necklace between her thumb and forefinger, a nervous habit, and took a final look in the mirror. The ring that hung from the silver chain glinted in the light. It had her grandmother’s name engraved along the band with diamonds embedded in the platinum, each stone representing a year of service in Management. Whenever she started to feel lost, the ring would remind her of why she wanted to work for the organisation: to make her grandmother proud.

While she waited for Kai, she went over the MikaelsonTech file again, familiarising herself with all the intricate details of Klaus’s life and his company.

Kai was right on time. He knocked on her door at exactly nine o’clock.

She sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling a flutter in her stomach, and then opened the door.

Kai looked her up and down, pursing his lips and whistling. “Wow.” He wore a crisp tuxedo and his hair was neatly slicked back.

“Let’s just get this over with.” She adjusted the communication device in her ear and he did the same with his own. Now they would be able to talk to each other even if they were far apart.

Kai offered her his arm and she took it, grateful for something steady to hold on to. Even after all the training and experience, she still got nervous before big missions.

On the way to the ballroom, she ran over the details of the mission again. Kai hadn’t told her anything about how he got the invitations, and she still didn’t know what character she was playing. “So who are these people supposed to be?”

He waved his hand in the air. “It doesn’t matter. Klaus is throwing this ball as some kind of appreciation for offshore investors. He probably doesn’t know who most of the guests are, but if he does decide to check the guest list for whatever reason, our names will be on there so it won’t seem weird.”

Satisfied with that answer, Bonnie unclenched her jaw and took a few deep breaths.

The walk to the ballroom was short, not giving her much time to decide on a persona.

She felt Kai tense as they flashed their invitations at the entrance, and then relax again when the doorman let them in.

Bold notes of classical music floated through the room as they entered. Bonnie recognised the song and recalled a bit of information from Klaus’s file. He developed a love for Chopin early in his life and took piano lessons himself up until age fifteen.

“Do you know how to waltz?” Kai asked, leading her onto the dance floor.

“A little. You?” The fluttering feeling in her stomach returned.

He spun her around so they were facing each other. “Nope.”

He pressed his palm against hers, lightly holding her hand. Bonnie waited to feel his other hand on her back, but he seemed to be hesitating like he wasn’t sure what to do next. If they kept standing there without dancing, people would start to notice and they would draw attention to themselves. Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as encouragement. Kai’s arm found its way around her back and he closed the distance between them. His eyebrows furrowed in determination as they started moving. He guided her backwards, left, backwards, right, backwards, backwards, until they bumped into another couple. Bonnie couldn’t help giggling as his mouth opened in a surprised gasp. He muttered a quick apology to the other couple and then danced her away from them.

Kai was an expert with all kinds of weapons. If it fired a bullet or had a sharp edge, he knew exactly how to use it. He had a steady hand and a calculating mind in every situation. She never imagined formal dancing would be all it took to get him flustered.

Their bodies kept brushing against each other in ungraceful and uncoordinated motions. Kai carried himself so confidently most of the time, it was easy to overlook how lanky he really was.

Bonnie’s hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck. “Don’t overthink it.”

He nodded and his stern expression relaxed.

When she spotted Klaus, she titled her head in his direction so Kai would notice.

The blonde woman he was dancing with seemed familiar. Bonnie matched the face to a name and photo in the MikaelsonTech file.

“Rebekah Mikaelson. His sister,” She told Kai.

His forehead was creased in concentration. She could see that he was trying to focus on dancing and on what she was saying at the same time. His gaze flicked to the siblings and then back to Bonnie. “They seem close.”

His movements were starting to follow the rhythm of the music. She let Kai lead her across the dance floor, mirroring his steps that were becoming more and more confident. He tried to make sure they were always in close proximity to Klaus and Rebekah. The music was loud but Bonnie picked up on pieces of their conversation.

She pulled Kai closer until their chests were almost pressed against each other. She leaned in and lowered her voice out of habit to avoid being overheard. “Did you see the tan line on Klaus’s finger?” Her breath fanned the base of his throat as she spoke.

Kai snuck a glance in his direction and then replied, “He’s not wearing his wedding ring.”

“His wife is out of town.” Bonnie smiled up at him and affectionately rubbed the back of his neck. It was important for them to look like a regular couple having a good time together.

Kai laughed like she had told him a funny joke, playing into the image of a loving couple. “You think you can use that?”

Bonnie nodded. “Married men always want what they can’t have.”

It was nice to have a partner she had known for a long time. Not everything had to be discussed outright. They were in tune with each other’s thoughts, always on the same page. After the breakup she had tried to avoid missions with Kai, but working together again wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

When Bonnie felt someone watching them, she pulled away from him slightly and turned her head to the side.

Klaus and Rebekah were looking straight at them. They had lingered for too long. It must have seemed suspicious.

Without warning, Kai dipped her. She watched the room spin as her legs buckled and she was thrown backwards. Kai’s arms were wrapped around her waist. It was the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor. She gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his tuxedo jacket. The music crescendoed and drowned out her breathless panting. After the initial surprise washed away, she started to relax in his embrace. Kai looked down at her with an expression that said ‘trust me’, and she knew he would never let her fall.

It seemed to be enough to lose the Mikaelsons’ interest. They had turned away and continued dancing.

Kai lifted her back onto her feet and let go of her waist. The final notes of the song faded away as it ended.

Something Rebekah had said made her curious. It must have been important since she repeated it to Klaus four times.

“She keeps reminding him about the investors meeting on Friday,” Bonnie pointed out as they moved off the dance floor.

“She doesn’t trust him,” Kai replied, finishing her thought.

Another song started to play. Rebekah was still dancing, but with a different partner. Bonnie spotted Klaus heading towards the bar and followed him after a few moments, making sure to leave some distance between them.

“Bourbon neat,” she said to the bartender as she slid onto the barstool next to Klaus.

He put his glass down and turned to face her. Bonnie looked at her hands, pretending to examine her fingernails. He had to work for her attention. If she seemed too eager, he might get suspicious.

She was disappointed when he went back to sipping his drink without saying anything.

The bartender placed a drink in front of her. She swirled the liquid in the glass but didn’t take a sip. When she shifted in her seat, she made sure to nudge Klaus with her foot as she crossed one leg over the other.

That seemed to get his attention.

He turned to face her again and this time Bonnie looked back at him.

“I hate to see a beautiful woman drinking alone.” Even with his charming accent, he couldn’t make the cheesy line sound good.

Kai started laughing over the communication device. “ _Original._ ”

“Shut up,” Bonnie hissed under her breath. Kai’s jealous streak was always worse on missions. Although she assured him it was all a part of the job, he had a hard time playing along. It was just another reason the organisation advised against spies dating each other.

Klaus’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Excuse me?” There was something alluring about him up close. His features had a refined depth that didn’t really show in photos or glimpses across a dance floor.

“I’m sorry.” She drew her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m just a little nervous. You’re Klaus Mikaelson,” she said in an embarrassingly convincing tone of amazement.

Klaus seemed pleased. He sat up straighter and lifted his chin. “And you are?”

“Leslie Marsden,” she answered with confidence, remembering the name from the invitation.

He made a thoughtful humming sound and then leaned in to whisper, “I happen to know that Leslie Marsden is a sixty-year-old man. We golf together once a year.” She heard Kai groan in her ear. He hadn’t known either. “Who are you really?” Klaus’s voice took on a menacing tone.

Kai groaned again, but he didn’t say anything. It was another reason she liked working missions with him. If it were anyone else, they would tell her to get out of there before her cover was blown. Kai knew when to step in and help her, and when to step aside and let her do her job. It was a special kind of trust they shared. She had never found it with anyone else.  
  
“This is so embarrassing,” She covered her face with her hands. The bashful mannerisms came more naturally now that she knew what Klaus liked. “I’m Bonnie. When I heard you were hosting an event here, I had to meet you. Working for MikaelsonTech is my dream.” She felt stupid saying it but he had to believe she was just some naive girl looking for a job, not a trained spy investigating his company.

“Well, Bonnie, that’s exactly the kind of determination we like to see at MikaelsonTech. People who are willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want.” His tongue swiped over his lips. “I’m sure we can find a suitable position for you.”

“ _Congratulations. You just won the ‘I want to get into your pants’ scholarship._ ” Kai was being snarky, but she heard his relieved sigh. He had been worried too.

Bonnie tried to ignore his voice and focus on what Klaus was saying.

“I would like to get to know you better first,” he continued. “There’s an afterparty at my house. You should come, if it’s all right with your boyfriend.” He turned to look behind him.

“My boyfriend?” Bonnie glanced over his shoulder, following his gaze. She locked eyes with Kai who was sitting at the end of the bar. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“He’s been watching us the whole time and I saw you dancing with him earlier. So who is he?”

“Nobody,” she answered, aware that Kai could hear her through the communication device. His expression hardened and he looked down at his drink.

x

Bonnie expected him to follow Klaus’s car, but she hadn’t noticed a tail on the way. Maybe Kai was just that good of a spy. She texted him the address anyway.

The party was more laid-back and intimate than the ball. Klaus showed her around, introducing her to his friends and colleagues.

She tried to talk to Kai over the communication device but he must have been out of range, or he had turned it off. She almost missed hearing his snide remarks in her ear. While she waited for him to arrive, she walked around the house, mingling with Klaus’s guests and looking for anything that might be useful to the mission.

There was one room that no one seemed to be going near, like everyone knew it was off limits. When Klaus gave her a tour of the house, she hadn’t seen a study or home office, which seemed unusual for a businessman like him. Based on everything she knew about him, he was definitely the kind of person who brought his work home and she had a good idea of what was behind that closed door. If Klaus had something to hide, she was sure it would be in there.

She was considering doing the job herself, but then Kai wandered through the front door, in between some other guests she recognised from the ball. He was good at acting like he belonged there. If she didn’t know him they way she did, he might have slipped past without her noticing.

Klaus had started playing the piano in the living room while people stood around him in a semi-circle. It was the perfect time for them to investigate. They broke away from the crowd and headed to the study. It was at the end of the hallway. There was no one around. Most of the guests had either gathered around Klaus to enjoy his music, or had gone out onto the patio to avoid the music.

The door was locked as expected. All she needed was something with a pointy end to slide the tumbler into place. Bonnie stuck her leg out to the side. The skirt of her dress parted along the slit, exposing the knife strapped to her thigh. She removed the knife from the garter and started twisting it in the keyhole. It was hard to hear the click over Klaus’s piano music. The longer it took, the more frustrated she felt. Her hand started to tremble and jiggle the knife faster.

Kai stepped closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. Bonnie stopped moving the knife, surprised by the tenderness of his action. Before she could ask what he was doing, he pulled one of the clips from her hair and whispered against her cheek. The smell of gin lingered on his breath. “Sometimes a gentler approach is more effective.” It was strange to hear that from him. His methods were usually anything but gentle.

With a huff of annoyance, Bonnie put the knife back in its place and took the clip from him. She bent it into a claw-like shape. It was much easier to work with than the knife. She just wished she’d thought of it before he did.

Kai folded his arms across his chest as he watched her turn the clip in the keyhole. His eyes were fixed on her, not on her hands, but on her face. She must have been doing it again. Whenever she was concentrating deeply on something, she always had that same expression. Determined eyes. Lips firmly pressed together. An upward quirk of her eyebrow. He had mentioned it to her before, countless times. Kai didn’t say anything now but she knew he was thinking it.

She stopped fiddling with the lock and glanced up at him. “I can’t focus with you looking at me like that.”

His lips quirked into a half-smile. “Like what?” He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something more but then, as if remembering they were on a time-sensitive mission, he turned away and leaned against the wall.

Bonnie continued picking the lock, jiggling the clip up and down. She felt the tumbler shift and click.

Kai made a show of checking his watch. “One minute. Twenty-five seconds.”

“Like you could have done better,” she scoffed and pushed the door open. When he started to follow her into the room, she stopped and turned around. “Wait here. You have to be lookout.”

“No way. You need my help with this.” He brushed past her and switched the light on.

There was no time to argue. “Fine,” she muttered, quietly closing the door.

The room was sparsely furnished. There was a desk, a few bookcases, and a fireplace. Oil paintings were displayed on the walls, most were family portraits.

There was a computer on the desk. She expected Klaus to have a more advanced device in his home since he owned a technology company, but the computer looked quite standard.

Kai turned it on and started typing on the keyboard. “So what are we looking for exactly?”

Bonnie started looking through the desk drawers. After some thought, she answered, “Just copy all the files. We’ll go through them later.”

He inserted a flash drive in the computer. His hands moved swiftly across the keyboard as he typed. Although she hated to admit it, Kai was a valuable asset to the organisation. He had an impressive range of skills and he always knew how to get the job done.

A box with a progress bar popped up on the screen. They both stared at the increasing percentage, convinced that it would make the bar move faster somehow.

“Are you really going to take that job with Management?” Kai’s voice was soft. She barely heard him over the faint piano music from the living room.

Bonnie thought back to their lengthy conversation on the plane. “I don’t know. They haven’t even accepted my application yet.”

“They will. They would be stupid not to,” he said without hesitation. Then in a less assured voice, he added, “You know you won’t be allowed to work missions anymore.”

“I would be able to assign them. I would have an opportunity to make a real difference.” Management wasn’t as hands-on as being an agent, but having the authority to give orders and assign missions was thrilling in its own way. Even if it meant she had to move to headquarters and do tedious paperwork all day, it would be worth it.

Kai considered her response. “Maybe, but it’s not nearly as exciting as what you do now. Travelling the world, kicking ass, actually getting your hands dirty. You love this work.” He turned to face her. His blue eyes looked dark, almost black, in the gloomy lighting. They were standing close to each other, but she had never felt further from him. “Is it really that easy for you to walk away from it all?” It seemed like he was talking about more than just the job.

The air was tense with something heavy and unspoken. Since Management never directly interacted with agents, they would have no reason to see each other anymore. Neither of them wanted to say it but they both knew. “I don’t want to discuss this now.” She looked away and he did the same.

They both turned their attention back to the progress bar on the computer screen.

_50%_

The piano music stopped, followed by applause.

_65%_

She heard footsteps approaching.

_82%_

A key twisted in the keyhole.

_98%_

The handle turned.

_100%_

Kai ripped the flash drive from the computer and shoved it in his pocket. Not a moment later, the door opened and Bonnie was sure their mission was blown.

The next thing she knew, Kai gripped her thighs and lifted her up onto the desk. His hand was firmly placed around her throat as he tilted her head back. Without a moment’s pause, his lips parted and pressed against hers. Bonnie’s eyes fluttered closed. She could taste the gin and tonic he had earlier, his favourite drink. She wasted no time in running her hand through his hair, grasping at the ends, and pulling him closer. It was all wildness and hunger, like it used to be when they first started dating.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist to hug him tighter. Memories that were distant and clouded now became too clear. His body felt warm and familiar against hers. His smell filled every breath, and with every breath, another fragment of their complicated past came rushing back. She tried not to think about all the late night talks and shared jokes, but the memories were spilling from an endless, overflowing pool. Repressed longing and frustration worked its way into the kiss. She dragged her teeth across his bottom lip. Kai’s groan was low and throaty, swallowed up by her mouth as soon as he let it out.

“What are you doing? You can’t be in here.” The haughty, disdainful voice snapped Bonnie’s thoughts back to the present situation. What felt like an eternity in her mind had been less than a minute in reality. Her lips pulled away from Kai’s. With a begrudging sigh, he released his hold on her throat and took a step backwards, allowing her to hop off the desk. She smoothed the folds of her dress and then looked up at the person standing by the doorway.

“Oh, it’s you two.” Rebekah’s expression soured, as if she had tasted something unpleasant.

Making up convincing lies on the spot was a skill Bonnie had trained for and mastered, but now the words didn’t come as easily as they usually did. Even Kai, who always had something to say, was quiet and unhelpful.

“We were looking for the, uh, for the…” She still felt breathless from the kiss and the faltering response was all she could muster. “We were just um - “

“Yeah I don’t care.” Rebekah impatiently tapped her foot on the hardwood floor. “Just get out of here.”

Kai didn’t need any more convincing. He started to move towards the door. Bonnie followed a few paces behind him, lowering her gaze as she shuffled past the taller woman and into the hallway. They were eager to leave before Rebekah could ask them any questions, but her disapproving stare held them in place. “How did you get in here without a key?”

“The door was unlocked.” Kai said it with so much certainty, she would have believed him if she hadn’t picked the lock herself.

Luckily, Rebekah didn’t seem very surprised by his answer. Maybe Klaus had a habit of being forgetful. As she closed the door, someone called her name from the kitchen and mentioned something about running out of ice. Bonnie looked up at her with pleading eyes. She didn’t trust herself to say the right thing so she said nothing, hoping Rebekah would decide it wasn’t worth mentioning to her brother.

Her expression softened a little. She wasn’t frowning at them anymore but Bonnie could tell she wasn’t exactly fond of them either. It was hard to guess what she was going to do, and it was a relief when she swallowed thickly and replied, “Coming, Klaus.”

Bonnie wanted to mumble a quick ‘thank you’ but Rebekah was already marching down the hallway.

She finally worked up the courage to look at Kai. “Was that necessary?”

“You kissed me back,” he replied matter-of-factly. Then he turned and started to leave.

Bonnie ran her thumb over her lip, remembering how his mouth felt. “It had to seem believable,” she said mostly to herself as she followed him out.


End file.
